fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Georgito
Georgito is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Taco Mia! Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tacodale Occupation: Entrepreneur Loves: Steak Hates: Lawyers Georgito is a short yet savvy businessman who grew up in the small town of Tacodale. He acquired most of his wealth when he moved to Starlight City. There, he opened Georgito's Palace, which soon became one of the city’s most popular luxury hotel and pachinko parlor. Georgito still loves his hometown of Tacodale, and makes frequent trips back for his favorite steak tacos. Appearance Georgito has a short height, tanned skin complexion, and dark brown sleek hair and eyebrows. He wears a dark and gray pinstriped suit over a forest green collared shirt with black folded innings and buttons. He also wears forest green pants, white necktie, and a silver-rimmed monocle on his left eye. He wears black, forest green-laced sneakers. Clean-Up His necktie is black instead of white and his undershirt is gray instead of black. Styles Style B Georgito wears a bright green pinstriped suit with lime green trims and golden yellow buttons. He wears a black collared shirt underneath his suit, with a golden yellow necktie and gray folded innings with black buttons. He also wears black pants and a pair of gray wingtips with a black accent, brown soles, and gold laces. Apart from that, he also sports a gold-rimmed monocle. Style H During St. Paddy's Day, Georgito dons a green flattened top hat with a brown buckled lace surrounding it. He now wears a gold collared shirt and pants, a white necktie, and a light green folded inner shirt with white buttons. His shoes are the ones he wears in his Style A. Orders Papa's Taco Mia! *Soft Taco with Steak *Peppers *Onions *Black Beans *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Creameo Bits *Vanilla Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Chocolate Chips *Cherry, Creameo Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Ketchup *Well-Done Patty *Bacon *American Cheese *Onion Ring *Ketchup *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Wasabi Boneless Wings (all) *9 Teriyaki Chicken Strips (all) *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Kielbasa on a Chicago Bun *Mushrooms *Sauerkraut *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Mayo *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Root Beer **Small Cinnamon Swirl Papa's Burgeria To Go! *Bottom Bun *Fried Egg *Well-Done Patty *Bacon *American Cheese *Fried Egg *Ketchup *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner A *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Chocolate Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Mint Shavings **3 Mint Bars *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Pistachio Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Chocolate Coin, Mint Bar, Chocolate Coin Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Creameo Bits *Vanilla Syrup *Regular Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Mint Shavings *Cherry, Creameo Papa's Pastaria *Al Dente Penne *Garlic Basil *Italian Seasoning *Parmesan Cheese *5 Fried Calamari *Poppyseed Roll Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Al Dente Cloveroni *Zesty Pesto *Italian Seasoning *Lucky Dust *5 Fried Calamari *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Creameo Bits *Pistachio Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Key Lime Syrup *Mint Shavings *Creameo, Cherry, Creameo Papa's Donuteria *Regular French Cruller **Cinnamon Sugar **Rainbow Sprinkles *Regular Ring Donut **Chocolate Icing **Vanilla Drizzle **Creameo Bits *Chocolate Roll Donut with Whipped Cream **Vanilla Icing **Caramel Drizzle Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Regular Shamrock Donut **Cinnamon Sugar **Lucky Sevens *Regular Ring Donut with Mint Cream **Chocolate Icing **Mint Drizzle **Creameo Bits *Chocolate Shamrock Donut with Whipped Cream **Vanilla Icing **Caramel Drizzle Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Wasabi Boneless Wings *9 Teriyaki Hog Wings *Blue Cheese Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Asiago Cheese (bottom) *8 Green Peppers *6 Philly Steak (bottom) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Sourdough Bread with Swiss Cheese *Regular Grill *Corned Beef *Sauerkraut *Corned Beef *Mustard *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Awesome Sauce **Cheddar Topping Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Barmbrack Bread with Swiss Cheese *Regular Grill *Corned Beef Hash *Corned Beef *Sauerkraut *Mustard *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Awesome Sauce **Cheddar Topping Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner C *Green Emerald Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Pistachio Drizzle **Mint Shavings **Mint Bar *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Mint Bar Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner C *Chocolate Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Cherry Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Liner A *Green Emerald Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Mint Shavings **3 Mint Bars *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Irish Creme Drizzle **Creameo Bits **Chocolate Coin, Mint Bar, Chocolate Coin Papa's Bakeria *Chocolate Crust *Keylime Filling *Keylime Filling *Keylime Filling *Keylime Filling *Chocolate Meringue *Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *Crushed Peanuts (All Over) Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Chocolate Crust *Choco Mint Custard *Choco Mint Custard *Choco Mint Custard *Choco Mint Custard *Chocolate Meringue *Chocolate Syrup (All Over) *Crushed Peanuts (All Over) Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! *Soft Taco with Steak *Verde Sauce *Peppers *Onions *Black Beans *Sour Cream *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Cilantro Lime Soda Shell with Corned Beef Barbacoa *Creamy Tomatillo Sauce *Peppers *Onions *Black Beans *Sour Cream *Chips: **Nacho Cheese Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Octopus **Snow Peas **Fried Calamari *Tobiko *Yuzu Kosho *Bubble Tea: **Chai Tea with Sugarplum Bubbles Holiday (Halloween) *Nori with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Octopus **Snow Peas **Uni *Ikura *Yuzu Kosho *Bubble Tea: **Witch's Brew Tea with Sugarplum Bubbles Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! *2 Pancakes *4 Butters *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *2 Pancakes *Pistachios *4 Mint Creameo Cookies *Drink: **Large Irish Cream Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Pizzeria HD *Crispy Crust *Classic Marinara with Grated Parmesan Cheese *8 Green Peppers (all) *4 Asiago Cheeses (bottom) *6 Philly Steaks (bottom) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) *Tostada *Classic Marinara with Grated Parmesan Cheese *8 Avocados (all) *4 Asiago Cheeses (bottom) *6 Philly Steak (bottom) *Regular Bake *8 Slices Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Kielbasa on a Chicago Bun *Mushrooms *Sauerkraut *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Mayo *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Root Beer **Small Cheddar Corn Holiday (St. Paddy's Day) *Kielbasa on a Barmbrack Bun *Mushrooms *Sage Derby Cheese *Irish Parsley Sauce *Mayo *3 Tomatoes *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Root Beer **Small Cheddar Corn Papa's Scooperia/HD * Fudge Cookie with Mint Bar Chunks ** Cookies and Cream * Traditional Cookie with Mint Bar Chunks ** Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream * Fudge Cookie with Mint Bar Chunks ** Cookies and Cream * Whipped Cream * Butterscotch Syrup * Pistachios * 3 Chocolate Mints Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) * Fudge Cookie with Mint Bar Chunks ** Cookies and Cream * Traditional Cookie with Cucumber Bubbles ** Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream * Fudge Cookie with Mint Bar Chunks ** Cookies and Cream * Whipped Cream * Matcha Syrup * Pistachios * 3 Chocolate Mints Papa's Scooperia To Go! * Fudge Cookie with Mint Bar Chunks ** Cookies and Cream * Traditional Cookie with Mint Bar Chunks ** Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream * Fudge Cookie with Mint Bar Chunks ** Cookies and Cream * Whipped Cream * Butterscotch Syrup * Pistachios * 3 Chocolate Mints Holiday (Cinco de Mayo) * Fudge Cookie with Mint Bar Chunks ** Cookies and Cream * Traditional Cookie with Capirotada Blend ** Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream * Fudge Cookie with Mint Bar Chunks ** Cookies and Cream * Whipped Cream * Champurrado Syrup * Pistachios * Churro * 3 Chocolate Mints Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 8 Wasabi Boneless Wings (All) * 8 Adobo Hog Wings (All) * Ranch Dip * Blue Cheese Dip Holiday (Mardi Gras) * 8 Muffuletta Boneless Wings (All) * 8 Adobo Hog Wings (All) * Creole Crab Dip * Blue Cheese Dip Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 12 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 23 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 43 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 22 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 45 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 45 *Papa's Cupcakeria: Rank 11 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 12 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 56 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 26 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 36 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 30 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 29 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 56 *Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!: Rank 11 *Papa's Taco Mia HD: Rank 46 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 39 *Papa's Taco Mia To Go!: Rank 46 *Papa's Pancakeria HD: Rank 51 *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD: Rank 56 *Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!: Rank 56 *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 51 *Papa's Donuteria To Go!: Rank 36 Unlockables Georgito has always been unlocked with St. Paddy's Day since Papa's Cupcakeria, with the exception of Papa's Sushiria, Papa's Pizzeria HD and Papa's Scooperia as the holiday is absent in both games. *In Papa's Taco Mia!, he is unlocked with Steak. *In Papa's Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Mint Bar. *In Papa's Freezeria HD, he is unlocked with Mint Shavings. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Zesty Pesto. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Pistachio Syrup. *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Shamrock Cutter. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Corned Beef Hash. *In Papa's Cupcakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Green Emerald Cake. *In Papa's Taco Mia HD and Papa's Taco Mia To Go!, he is unlocked with Cilantro Lime Soda Shell. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Octopus. *In Papa's Pancakeria HD, he is unlocked with Mint Creameo Cookies. *In Papa's Hot Doggeria HD and Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Barmbrack Bun. *In Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Mint Creameo Cookies. Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Georgito is a playable character in the game. He is the first customer to be rescued in Level 4. His Special Skill is Crawling and his weapon is the Money Bag. Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Papa's Pizzeria HD Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Papa's Scooperia/HD Papa's Scooperia To Go! Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to get this oufit: Trivia *Georgito's avatar is loosely based on one of Tony's friends. December 27, 2012: "George was always persistent about me making him a customer. Not only a customer but a wealthy customer." *He is the only customer to order a medium Root Beer in Papa's Hot Doggeria. *He is the only character who was absent in Papa's Pancakeria and not to appear in the "Brackets" poster in the said game. *He, Quinn, and Johnny are the only customers to order 9 of something in Papa's Wingeria/HD. *His Style C in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! is similar to his St. Paddy's Day outfit. Order Tickets Rich.png|Geogito's Taco Mia! order georgito f.jpg|Georgito's Freezeria order Geogito Burgeira HD.png|Georgito's Burgeria HD order Geogitao wingeria.png|Geogito's Wingeria order Georgito's Hot Doggeria order.png|Georgito's Hot Doggeria order Geogito Burgeria To Go.png|Georgito's Burgeria To Go! order georgito cupcake (h).png|Georgito's Cupcakeria order during St. Paddy's Day Geogitao cupcakeria.png|Geogito's Cupcakeria regular order Gerogito FHD.png|Georgito's Freezeria HD order GS.png|Georgito's Pastaria order during St. Paddy's Day Georgitao pasta.png|Georgito's Pastaria regular order Geogito Freeze.png|Geogito's Freezeria To Go! order Georgito again st.png|Georgito's Donuteria order during St. Paddy's Day Georgito fix.png|Goergito's Donuteria regular order Georgito WHD.png|Georgito's Wingeria HD order Georgito Pizza.png|Georgito's Pizzeria To Go! order Georgito's Cheeseria order.png|Georgito's Cheeseria order during St. Paddy's Day Screen Shot 2017-01-13 at 11.45.11 AM.png|Georgito's Cheeseria regular order Georgito Paddy CTG.png|Geogito's Cupcakeria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day georgitocupcakeriatogo.jpg|Georgito's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Georgito - Cupcakeria HD - Holiday.png|Georgito's Cupcakeria HD order during St. Paddy's Day Georgitao Cupcakeria HD.png|Georgito's Cupcakeria HD regular order Georgito Bakeria Paddy.png|Georgito's Bakeria order during St. Paddy's Day Georgito's Order (Bakeria).png|Georgito's Bakeria regular order georgitotmhs.png|Georgito's Taco Mia HD order during St. Paddy's Day georgitotmh.png|Georgito's Taco Mia HD regular order Papa's Sushiria Georgito (Holiday).png|Georgito's Sushiria order during Halloween Papa's Sushiria Georgito (Regular).png|Georgito's Sushiria regular order Georgito Taco Mia To Go! (Holiday).png|Georgito's Taco Mia To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day Taco Mia To Go! Georgito (Regular).png|Georgito's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Georgito (Holiday).png|Georgito's Pancakeria HD order during St. Paddy's Day Pancakeria HD Georgito (Regular).png|Georgito's Pancakeria HD regular order Georgito’s Pizzeria HD order during Cinco de Mayo.jpeg|Georgito's Pizzeria HD order during Cinco de Mayo IMG_2024.JPG|Georgito's Pizzeria HD regular order Hot Doggeria HD Georgito (Holiday).png|Georgito's Hot Doggeria HD order during St. Paddy's Day Hot Doggeria HD Georgito (Regular).png|Georgito's Hot Doggeria HD regular order Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Georgito (Holiday).png|Georgito's Hot Doggeria To Go! order during St. Paddy's Day Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Georgito (Regular).png|Georgito's Hot Doggeria To Go! regular order Georgito's Scooperia CherryOrder.png|Georgito's Scooperia order during Cherry Blossom Festival Screen Shot 2018-10-30 at 9.05.31 PM.png|Georgito's Scooperia regular order Papa's Scooperia To Go! Georgito (Holiday).jpg|Georgito's Scooperia To Go! order during Cinco de Mayo Papa's Scooperia To Go! Georgito (Regular).jpg|Georgito's Scooperia To Go! regular order 929F8A10-B082-47FB-9CC4-98ABCD401E2C.jpeg|Georgito’s Wingeria To Go! order during Mardi Gras. E8588E44-9B55-490C-A5EE-EAC469F39305.jpeg|Georgito’s Wingeria To Go! regular order. Georgito’s DTG! St.Paddy’s Day order.JPG|Georgito's Donuteria To Go! order during St.Paddy's Day. Georgito’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Georgito's Donuteria To Go! regular order. Gallery GeorgitoBCU.png|Georgito's old look Stpats.jpg|Allan and Georgito in the St. Patrick's day picture Georgito game appearance.png Georgito.jpg|Georgito thumbs up! Th Georgito.png|Georgito waiting in line in Papa's Taco Mia! Georgito.PNG|Georgito's St. Paddy's Day outfit! Perfect Cupcakes for Georgito.png|Perfect! (Pastaria) Georgito Before Star Customer during St. Paddy's Day.png (Pastaria) Georgito as a Star Customer during St. Paddy's Day.png|Star Customer! Georgito in Papa's Pastaria.png|Pasta for Georgito! Okay Pasta - Georgito.png|Okay pasta, I guess? Perfect Pasta for Georgito.png|Finally! Perfect! Georgito with a St. Paddy's Day Flag.png|It's St. Paddy's Day! 4 points from Georgito.jpg|Angry Georgito in Wingeria georgito and horseshoe.png|Don't hold your horseshoe upside down! bandicam 2014-08-15 22-39-25-512.jpg Georgito & SF HD.jpg|The wings are perfect! Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.10.37.png|The Donuteria is OPEN! Screen shot 2014-10-02 at 18.21.47.png|Georgito is the only one waving Georgito Taco Mia Perfect.png|Georgito loves his perfect taco! Georgito new.png|Georgito as a new customer in Pizzeria To Go! Georgito Freezeria Perfect.png|Georgito enjoys his perfect gold-star sundae! Georgito's perfect taco.png|Georgito's perfect taco! Papa's Cupcakeria To Go - Georgito Perfect 1.png|Georgito got Perfect in Cupcakeria. Georgito - Style B - Papa Bakeria.png|Style B in Papa's Bakeria Georgito - Perfecto Bakeria.png|Perfect in Bakeria TM Debuts.png Georgito Non-H Unlock.png|Georgito, Cleaned-up and Unlocked without Style H Georgito gets a perfect Cocoa Key Lime pie!.png|Georgito loves his perfect Cocoa Key Lime pie! Angry Georgito (Cleaned) (B).PNG|Angry Georgito in Bakeria Georgito and Little Edoardo.jpg|Georgito dining with Little Edoardo IMG 1095.JPG|First perfect by St.Paddy's Day! Hdhdpromo.jpg Hdtgpromo.jpg St. Paddy's Day 2018.png 4684624B-60DE-4D72-9A52-D965BB8B354F.png|Papa's Hot Doggeria IMG_0621.PNG|Pancakeria HD IMG_0874.PNG Georgito Nervous.png Georgito Not Pleased.png Angry Georgito.png Georgito Finger Point.png|Georgito is not pleased in Scooperia Papa's Bakeria - Unlocking Georgito in his St. Paddy's Day Outift.PNG|Unlocking Georgito in his St. Paddy's Day outift. IMG_1441.PNG|"Add Refried Beans to Georgito's taco." IMG_3068.PNG IMG_1595.PNG IMG_1574.PNG GeorgitoDiningRoom.jpg Screenshot_2019-06-19_082414.jpg Fan Art Georgito 2.png Georgito full body.png art002b Gigabionic.jpg|By GigzaPizza georgitochibi.jpg|Chibi Georgito by liselottelove Flipline - Georgito.png|By: TheSweetPinkCutie es:Georgito no:Georgito Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Taco Mia! Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:G Characters